Friends, benefits, lovers
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: James and Camille were best friends ever since. Now they were having a relationship of friends with benefits. They were in love with each other, but could they admit their feelings despite of their fears of getting hurt? And what impact did James' brother, Carlos and Camille's cousin, Logan's relationship had on James and Camille? /Also some Jendall expected!/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, hello :) again a new story, I am sorry for those who are waiting on the others to be updated, it will happen soon, I promise! Now about this one: I randomly wrote some smut yesterday, and then today I decided to make a whole story starting off from here... it starts with a sex scene.. no names.. but now I know it is about James and Camille.. you'll see that in the next chapter but I told you it now so whatever... BUT it's not going to be the only thing in this fic... there will be Cargan and Jendall, too as much as I can see it from now.. but then who knows, right? But I warned you.. it will be a mix.. and if it's not something you like then don't read it.. easy as that.. please review if you like it! Chapter 2 is gonna be up in a minute too! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

She glanced at him with her brown eyes for quite a long time, it was almost disturbing for him. "What is it?" He asked pulling her a little closer and touching her forehead with his lips.  
They were watching an old movie, it seemed like it didn't want to end, but they were nowhere near to being sleepy so they kept on going with it. As his arms wrapped around her the whole time she wondered if anything had changed since their first time together. Yes it did. She heard the voice in her head telling her the answer to the never asked question.  
She found the answer herself when she looked up at him and he smiled down at her, then kissed her on the forehead. She was in love with him, she guessed.  
To get her mind off of her feelings and to avoid an awkward talking session she grinned, "I'm bored."  
He laughed. "Oh." Another kiss was placed on her skin before he said anything. "I think I can change that. I won't let my friend get bored over a movie, or anything."  
"What a good friend you are." She said reaching up to drop a chaste kiss on those lips of his that she loved so much. They were so good at any kind of action that she couldn't have ever described it with words.  
"That is I am." He teased letting his hand wander down to her skirt and slowly peaking in under the fabric. A friend. He tried to get past the feeling of timidness every time she called him a friend.  
Because between friends it wasn't exactly right whatever they said they were doing together, and because he didn't just want to be a friend of hers.  
But that was the deal.  
Them being friends and having fun together, and not ever growing feelings for each other. Because both of them knew how much a heart can ache, and they promised one another they wouldn't do that to each other.  
Their kiss deepened as he calmed himself and as she loosened up, too. It didn't take long for her to get him rid of his shirt and glue her mouth to his perfect chest. She sucked on both of his nipples for a little while, meanwhile one of her hands stroked him through his jeans. Oh he loved whatever she did to him. He groaned and wanted to see her naked and make love to her. It nearly killed him to wait for her to sit up and throw her shirt off. He gasped and bit on his lips lifting his hands and cupping her perfect breasts. "You're so beautiful." He murmured sitting up and pushing the fabric down and taking the right nipple into his mouth. She tilted her head back and moaned. One hand of hers was still on his crotch gripping into the hard erection beneath that she so wanted to feel inside of her. Her other yet free hand climbed up on his bare back to his head and she pulled on his hair.  
When he heard her moaning he couldn't resist anymore and pushed her onto the sofa, weighed himself on top of her and went to kiss her deeply and passionately again. With one arm he leaned next to her body, the other one wandered down till he reached the waistline of her skirt. His hand slipped in between her skin and the fabric, he cupped her sex through her panties.  
"Mmmm.." she moaned long and loudly. Just then he parted from her and pulled the skirt off of her along with her knickers.  
"I need you." He whispered into her ear slowly coming back to her and soaking her in kisses again. The entire time his hand was busy with getting her ready. She enjoyed every second of it, every little sensation he caused. He did it so well.  
He knelt between her legs and smiling down at her undid his belt and jeans and quickly got out of every piece of clothing. She couldn't help biting on her lips as she witnessed him undressing. This was one of the best things in the whole thing, she thought always when they arrived to this part.  
They had done it before several times but she was always just a little nervous, insecure if he didn't like looking at her, being with her. But that feeling always disappeared when she got to get a glance at his huge cock springing upwards to his belly.  
"Oh.." she breathed when he put his weight on her again and spread her legs wider and kissing her all over again. He went south between her breasts, through her stomach and only stopped at her clit. He sucked on that little bud so good, she couldn't imagine anyone could have ever done it better to her. He sucked on it and circled around it with his tongue, with his hands on her inner thighs he held her wide open and dealt with her strong grip on his hair.  
"Oh God.." She moaned louder and louder and ever often and he didn't stop till she came all over his mouth.  
Within a bink of an eye he was back at her face and admire her just-orgasmed-and-feeling-great expression, and fell in love with her over and over again, with every single breath she let out and with each beat of her racing heart. He was the one doing this to her and it made him proud. She hadn't ever let anyone but him do this to her, and he couldn't imagine a day without wanting to taste her and giving the world to her.  
WIth that thought he pushed himself into her and kissed her welcoming many of her moans again.  
Yes, he was going to give her the world, tonight, tomorrow, every night, every day. Even if she was never going to see how much he loved her, he didn't plan on giving up.  
It felt different for her. It was deeper and better and she wasn't comfortable with the oh so many feelings she had. But damn, she loved it. She enjoyed it with her every being and she didn't want to be without him, not for a day in her remaining life.  
She wished she only could have told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: in the beginning there's a little gay moment of James, but I tell you in advance I am not planning on turning James gay so sorry, lol anyways hope you like, review for more!**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

Camille couldn't take her eyes off of James. She didn't pay attention at whatever her professor said during those ninety minutes, because James sat there, too. He was four rows lower and somewhat to the right from her, so she had a perfect view at her friend _with benefits._  
She sighed with relief when she noticed that everyone was packing away their belongings. _Damn. _She quietly cursed realizing that she didn't know a word of what the professor said and they were going to write a test the following day. _At least it's a reason to study with James, again._

James was one of the smartest students in the class, you can say he was one of the bests in the whole university. Adding his looks to his brains it all created a guy who was well known around the college and in town, but yet he was quite closed and had very few friends.  
One of them was her, Camille.  
He had known her ever since she walked into his classroom in second grade. They immediately became friends when James was the only one who offered her a seat and started to chat about her bows in her hair.  
James had a thing for bows in the girls' hair. He was always jealous of them because they looked so pretty and even though he had beautiful hair, too, he knew boys couldn't wear bows. But his love for them remained true and he admired every girl who wore them. And after Camille walked into his life he loved them even more and thanked Camille's mom for putting those into her beautiful curly strings that morning.

"Hey, boy!" Camille poked him in the arm as soon as she approached him. He was staring at her penetratingly and she didn't know why. "Is there something on my face or?" She fished for her handy mirror in her purse to check her looks but James stopped her with a hand placed on her forearm.  
"No, nothing." He said, and then leaned close to her ear and whispered, "except for the beauty shining from within you every minute of the day."  
That caught her off guard. She couldn't even say a word, she just stared at those hazel eyes wondering if he ever had said something as beautiful as now.  
"Never mind." James then kissed her forehead and spoke, "do you think you can come over tonight for some last minute studying?"  
She loved how every time she wanted to ask something he found it out earlier than she could have stepped into action. "Yes." She nodded catching her breath again. Meanwhile their little encounter people slowly wandered out of the lecturing room.  
"Are you all right?" James caressed her pale cheek. "You're white and cold. Didn't you have your covers on to keep you warm last night?"  
"I had you." She smirked, in thought thanking James for trying to melt the ice. "Didn't we wake your brother?"  
"Nope." James laughed. "Once Carlos is asleep he wouldn't wake up till the morning."  
"Good." She murmured looking down at her awkwardness as she remembered the night before.  
James continued warming her cheek as he asked, "something is wrong, Camille. I can see it. You were so quiet yesterday, and today, too."  
Seeing his best friend like this hurt his heart. Mainly because he guessed he was the cause of the ache. Even though they promised each other this wouldn't happen, deep inside they both knew that it would, because they had too strong of a bond. And with sleeping together the strength of this link would only increase, but they couldn't resist each other. Nor they could admit that they loved each other.  
"Oh nothing. Really." She lied. "Just the finals are so near and I feel like I know nothing, and I'm jealous of you all the time, because you're taking it so easily even if we spend way too much time together, you always find time for yourself to study."  
"Jesus. Do I take too much of your time?" James asked, his voice mirrored how scared he suddenly got. Indeed they did spend too much time together, but he didn't even think about that Camille might need some time alone, too.  
"Nope!" Camille smiled. "You're so cute when you're making that face." She looked around and saw that there wasn't a soul around, so she kissed his cheek. "But it's all right." She rubbed his bicep of his left arm. "It really is. Besides if we weren't together as much as we are, I'd be totally lost. This gives me a lot of power, you know."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. But tonight, we really are going to be studying."  
That made her laugh. "Ha-ha, okay." Then he hugged her and placed a soft kiss on top of her head smelling the sweet scent of her hair he breathed out heavily. _God, how much I love this laugh._ Then he knew he'd do anything to hear her laugh like that every day.

"Hey, brother." James yelled as they stepped into the house. Carlos appeared from the kitchen within a half second.  
"Hey guys." He grinned. "What's up?"  
"Camille is here." James smiled closing the door and Camille waved.  
"As ever." Carlos' giggle was louder than hearable.  
"Blah blah." James motioned to Camille and they made it upstairs. "Dinner?"  
"In half an hour. Then I'm off to work. Boss just called that they need me tonight, too."  
"Yeah, again?" It was surprising how much Carlos lately worked. "They should just let you own that place already. You bring most of the profit to them. You work for everyone." James said before leaving the room.  
"Tell me about it, bro." Carlos shrugged. "But you guys just go and do … whatever you want to. I'll let you know if I'm done with the food."  
"Thank you." Camille threw a smile towards James' stepbrother as she felt a bit left out.  
"No problem." With that Carlos turned on his heel and went back to the kitchen and singing loudly along with the radio he continued cooking whatever he cooked.  
"Come on then." James took her hand and soon they were up in the well known and loved bedroom.  
"Dude." Camille waved her hand in front of her face trying to not smell the room. "You can still sense sex here. Damn, James, don't you ever open those windows?"  
"Excuse me, mom." James grinned dropping his bag and stepping to the window to let some fresh air in.  
"That's better." Camille said fixing James' bed and then hopping onto the edge of it. James was next to her with his arms around her waist and with a kiss on her lips.  
"I thought you liked my sex smell." He giggled into her ear as he went to pull on her earlobe.  
Camille felt ticklish and bit on her lip but tried to push James away, too. "Yes, I do. But James, if Carlos comes in here it's obvious what we did."  
"I don't care." He took her hair in between his fingers and rolled some strings round and round making them curlier. "I think he knows it for ages anyways." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Really?"  
"Well, you spend three nights of seven here every week, and when you're not here then I am at your place, so… I don't know?"  
He stopped kissing her but his hands were all over her and she could see that he was already undressing her with his eyes.  
"Why are you so horny today? Wasn't last night good enough?" She was curious.  
"Opposite." James answered squeezing her hand. "It was the best sex I've ever had. I want to do it again and again. I know you loved it, too, and I want to make you feel like that as many times as I can." The thought of some sort of repeat of the last night hardened him, and his heartbeat became rapid again. It almost hurt him.  
"Also, why are you saying all these things?"  
"What things?" He pulled away.  
"That thing about me being beautiful all the time and now this…"  
"I thought you weren't even listening. You seemed so distracted and I wanted to snap you out." He lied. He told her those things because he meant them.  
"Of course you did." She sighed. She almost believed that he meant it, that he thought she was beautiful and he wanted to make love to her every day.  
"Now what's wrong?" James raised his eyebrows and held Camille strongly because he felt that she wanted to stand up and escape the room.  
"I'm just so confused, James. If you don't mean things, then don't say them. That's all."  
"What if I lied?"  
"Lied about what?" She stared at him and just when James opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready." They heard.  
"We're coming." James said loudly so Carlos could hear it through the door. "And we're going to continue this." He pulled her up and led her downstairs. He wasn't sure if he only imagined it or Camille really was hurt. _If she is hurt that means she has feelings, too. _He eyed her on their way to the dining room, trying to read her expression. _Does she want me to tell her such things? I would do it. You're so beautiful, I love you so much. Camille, oh Camille. Are you hurt because I said I didn't mean it?_

"Okay guys." Carlos ran round the house picking random things up, like keys, jacket and wallet. "Please clean up and take care, okay?"  
"Carlos. I'm not a baby for God's sake." James laughed.  
"No, of course you are not. But you often act like a baby, don't you?" his brother teased, Camille just took a seat grinning under her nose.  
"Yes, sure I do." James was almost offended, but he knew Carlos was only joking. "Thanks for the dinner."  
"Enjoy it. And each other … each others' company, I mean." He rushed out of the house and James sat opposite to Camille.  
"Let's eat." He said and they took their meals in full silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long.. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So, uhm, are we going to study?" Camille stood up and went to put the used plates into the dishwasher. While they were eating she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the possible outcomes of the night. She knew she needed to study, but how was she supposed to pay attention at anything when James was around? Plus his words surprised her very much. He'd rarely say such beautiful things as he had said today earlier, and then he says it was just to cheer her up? She didn't understand the whole thing and she just wanted to tell him how deeply she'd fallen for him. The situation kept her completely blind and deaf to the world, so she didn't notice when James spoke.

James, perceiving that Camille was somewhere else in soul, got onto his feet and stood in front of her searching behind her beautiful eyes for. "Are you here, baby?" He asked and reached for her hand. The sudden contact that came to life between them when his skin met hers, pulled her back into reality.

"What were you saying?"

"Just been wondering where your thoughts are." James answered kissing her forehead. He was so insecure about what to or what not to do. He wanted to tell Camille that he liked her way too much, and yet he didn't, being too afraid of the possible consequences it wasn't easy. One thing he knew for sure though, was that he loved touching her, he loved being around her, and he was sure about Camille not having a problem with these things either. So why not continue what they had started?

"Been thinking about tomorrow." She lied. "I really don't know a thing." Her expression saddened, she drew her eyes away from his. "It's such a shame, I swear."

"Nah, it's okay." James tried to comfort her. "I can't promise you that you'll do an A tomorrow, but you won't fail if we start studying now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It is." She forced herself to look into that pair of hazel eyes again.

Yet again she was gifted with an other kiss, this time on her mouth. _If I only knew why I had ever agreed to this. _Because years ago she hadn't had an idea about love, about the amazing feeling it fills her up with. Because she hadn't known that she could get addicted to this feeling.

* * *

Four hours later, it was almost midnight when Camille gave up. "Enough. Enough. This will do." She said tossing the books away and laying across on James' bed.

"You're sure?" The brunette boy climbed up next to her and deepening his fingers in her curls, he asked.

Her answer was a big sigh, and a gentle tug on James' hair. With that he was pulled down to her face, close enough that they were breathing the same air, and within a blink of an eye they were lost in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The following day they woke up with the very first rays of the sun shining through the window. James' arms were still closely around Camille as she softly yawning opened her eyes. Looking up to him she smiled and quickly kissed his nose. "Love having this sight when I wake up."

"Same here." James smirked and caressed her bare shoulder. "Tired?"

"Yeah. We shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"It was worth it though, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely." She laughed sitting up and stretching her muscles. She was nude but she wasn't embarrassed. It was far over the hundredth time that James had seen her, and Camille knew very well that he loved the view.

As she took in a few deep breaths and closed her eyes to relax, she felt James moving behind her. Soon his hands lay on her hips, his mouth on her neck, his groin tight against her bottom. "We're going to be late from school."

"Nope." James kissed the way down on her collarbone on the right side. His hands went further and below, touching her pubic hair he went to kiss along her shoulder on the left side, too. "Just one quick round, if you're wet enough yet from last night." As his words rolled off his tongue they caressed Camille, inside and out.

"Mmmm. You think I'd disappoint you." She said letting her head fall back against his broad shoulder when he found her clit and started rubbing it.

"No, I don't." He parted her labia with two of his fingers on his left hand and with his right one he went deeper and rubbed her harder. As he did so she turned her face to his and caught his lips. Biting on them she moaned as a soft orgasm hit her. She didn't have much time to enjoy it though, because James parted her legs with his thigh and was inside of her with a hard thrust. They kept kissing, though she squirmed as James fucked her from behind, her back arching against his chest, her mouth dripping saliva into James', her hands tightly gripping into his shoulders.

As his pace got faster, and his hips met hers rougher and rougher one of his hands never stopped working her clitoris, with that floating her to another orgasm. She came with a loud cry, her walls squeezed James' cock, causing him to release his load deep into her. They fell back on the back, Camille on top of James, his cock sliding out of her as it softened, and they continued making love to each other with endless kisses.

"Mmm. Oh.. stop." James pushed her gently away, trying to get a little air into his tired lungs. "Now we really are going to be late if we don't stop."

Camille was disappointed though, but she knew James was right. "True. Shower and let's go."

"Shower it is." They hopped out of bed and made it to the shower. After helping each other get clean and then dry they put on some fresh clothes. Camille had some at James' all the time, just in case if she needed them sometime.

"Ready?"

"Yep." She nodded and stole a last kiss from James before they walked downstairs where as usually, breakfast was waiting for them.

Carlos already was out working, so they just ate the food and James drove to the school.

* * *

"Do you think it went well?"

"It went ... okay." Camille informed James shrugging her shoulders as they were done with the test and was walking out of class. "We'll see. I think, I knew a few things."

"That's good." James kissed her on the cheek. "Now that this is done. We may go on with our lives."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing special. It was pretty much the last dangerous test in this term."

"Yeah. Soon summer is here."

"What will you do during summer?"

Camille shrugged yet again. "I don't know. The same thing as any other summer. Spend most of it with you." She smiled, her eyes shone with happiness.

"This year we could do something more special."

"Why do we need that?"

"I don't know. I just thought we could be like totally alone. Somewhere else. Where I could take your hand in public, and kiss you and such things." James explained.

She didn't quite understand what came to him again. "So?"

"Carlos has a friend. He has got a house close to the ocean. He's a musician, with two of his other friends they have a band. And they'll go on tour this summer, so the house could be ours."

"Sounds good." Camille said. So it was obvious, James wanted to be with her, but only if no one saw them, knew about them. _Just as ever. Friends. With benefits. And nothing more._

But yet, she couldn't say no, she didn't want to. She needed to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Boy, I'm really happy that you two want to go there and have fun, and work, but is this a good idea?" Carlos was very much worried about letting his stepbrother go with Camille to a whole new city, and live alone the whole summer.

"Bro. It's going to be okay. We'll talk every day, and you can even come see us, or we could come home for a day or so. I'm 22 anyways. My degree is in my hands now. Can't I enjoy one last free summer with my loveliest friend?"

"I didn't say you can't, James. But you've never been away from me, ever since you've lived here you haven't, really. And it's freaking me out." Carlos anxiously walked around the room.

James stood up from his seat and went to stop Carlos. "Dude, I'm getting dizzy because of you."

"Sorry." Carlos was the older one and yet he was smaller, he had to look up at him. "Just be careful. Logan told me that he's worried about Camille, too."

"Camille is in the best hands with me." James said like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "He knows it, too. Otherwise he wouldn't let her be here at what, four days out of seven."

"Okay. That may be true, but she is still his only cousin and if she gets hurt, any kind of hurt, he'll kill me first and then you."

"I'm not going to hurt her, ever. If that's what you are aiming at, you can forget it now, because that ain't happening, okay?" James easily got angry if anyone assumed that he would ever cause any sort of pain to his best friend, _love._

"Fine, James, fine." Carlos took a step back defending himself. "I didn't say you would hurt her. But Logan tells me that she's upset a lot lately."

"Upset?" That suprised him. When they were together Camille was always smiling and happy, seemed to be.

"Yeah. Like when he asks about you ... "

Seeing that Carlos was about to take a long time with finishing his sentence James rushed him. "Yeah? What is happening then?"

"Okay. Sit down."

"I'm not fucking sitting down, Carlos just tell me!"

"James Daniel Diamond you lower your voice or I'm not taking responsibility for what I'm doing!" Carlos over-shouted James. With that James sat down on the couch. "That's better." He blew out a breath and sat next to his brother. "Look. I'm not deaf, nor am I blind, and since you barely ever clean your room I do that for you, so I have found things that prove that you and her are somewhat together."

James eyes widened as his brain came to realize what Carlos was talking about. "I don't need the sex talk again, Carlos."

"I don't want to bring up the sex talk, okay?" Carlos tried to gather his thoughts and rubbed his eyes drawing in a breath then exhaling in a comfortable pace to show his concern to James. "I'm just saying that I see that you guys are doing a few things together. And I know that you guys probably have started off like you wanted to have fun or something. I understand it. I really do. But meanwhile things can change, you know? If you're having such intimate relationship with someone then you get attracted to them more and more with every passing day. Whichever of you two had this idea you guys didn't know what you were about to bring to your heads. And to your hearts. It's not a game, James. When you're such good friends with someone like you are with her, it won't only be her pain, it will hurt as fuck for you, too, if something happens."

"What something?" James knew the answer though. The something already had occured.

"You fall in love?" Carlos said hesitatingly.

"So what is it with her? What is Logan telling you?"

Carlos knew that James was smart so noticing that James understood everything, but felt uncomfortable talking, he just decided to not force it. "That she's quiet if he asks her about you."

"Quiet?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, Carlos, okay!" James couldn't stay in place anymore. "I don't know why she'd do it, okay? She can't be in love with me, she'd tell me. It may be that she has noticed that I AM in love with her, and she doesn't like this. She may be thinking about finishing everything between us because even though we've agreed we wouldn't fall for each other, I have! I love her! And .. I just ... I ... " His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he tried to take charge of his brain, but it didn't work, it just kept thinking about Camille.

"Oh brother." Carlos got up and hugged James. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken up earlier."

"It wouldn't have stopped anything. I've been loving her ever since the first day. It just grows and grows and ... now it's something that I can't stop ... I don't want it to stop because I love loving her ... I just ... I don't know where this is going."

"You guys have to figure it out." Carlos patted his shoulder. "And if this is why you want to take her away for the summer, okay. I'm not arguing about it anymore. Hopefully if you guys can be alone it'll be clear for both of you what you want."

"Thanks bro." James pulled him back into another hug.

The door flew open and Camille stormed in. "Hey guys!" Like the sun she brightened up the entire room with her beautiful smile. "We have such a wonderful day." She started, but paused when saw the two men's confusing expressions. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing." Carlos walked to her and hugged her, then kissed her cheek. "You look stunningly beautiful today."

"Like any other day." James appeared on her other side.

"We just had some brotherly talk about this upcoming summer. I told James to take good care of you, and himself of course. I warn you, girl, you'll have a lot of job to do if you want to live with him. He's always leaving everything out."

"I know, Carlos, I already know that. But I don't mind. I love doing anything for him." Camille said smiling at James, hardly able to talk to Carlos at all. "You're very nice, " She finally drew her eyes back at Carlos, "to talk your friend into giving us the house."

"No problem. I wanted to go there with Logan for a weekend or two, but I can't really get off of work, you know."

"Yeah. I see. That's sad though. You guys should catch up on each other." Camille winked.

"We'll do what we can, but speaking of work. I need to go. People are hungry out there." Carlos laughed and patted his pockets. "Phone, keys, wallet. Yes. I'm off." He gave a pat to James, too on his back, then a kiss to Camille, and then he was out of the house.

"So as I wanted to say, we have a wonderful day. Would you like to go out and ... do something?" Camille blinked at James.

"Like I ever could resist such invitation." James laughed pecking her lips. "I bet you have a plan ready. And by the way, I love this dress. Is it new?"

"Yes, it is." She proudly answered and spun around. Her long hair was pulled up in a pony tail, her eyes shone with life.

James coughed spinning Camille round once again and admiring the way it looked like. "Am I okay to say something?"

"What kind of thing?" She raised her eyebrows snuggling close to his chest and asking like she didn't exactly knew what kind of thing was going around in James' head.

"Kinky thing." James gently tugged on her pony tail.

"Say it." Camille said breathing against his face.

Squeezing her shapely ass James obeyed the request. "I want to fuck you in this dress so bad."

"How I knew this was coming?" Camille put her hand on the back of James' neck and pushed his head lower to reach his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

On their way to the beach house James and Camille had tons of fun. The whole drive seemed to go by with laughing and lots of kissing meanwhile. They couldn't have enjoyed more being finally free from everyone.

Though deep inside both of them felt that huge weight pushing on their souls, which came with keeping their feelings in secret from each other. And with this weight sometimes they could hardly deal with, from time to time it would easily get them sad not knowing how they were supposed to handle the situation.

_Should I t_alk _about it? Would it ruin everything?_

Literally the same thoughts kept running around in their heads. In every minute of the day it was hard for them, but none of them felt brave enough to make such confession yet. Uncertainty would always keep them back. They had no idea about just how important they were to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked Camille as he noticed that he was a little bit lost in his thoughts and couldn't recall that they had spoken for about a half hour at all.

"Uhm, nothing. Just relaxing. Saw that you were a bit out." She laughed poking his stomach.

"Nah, if you don't want us to end up in a tree next to the road then you stop bothering me while I'm driving." He warned her, but he was only half serious.

"You know I wouldn't get ourselves into danger though."

"I'm just kidding. Hey. Relax." James squeezed Camille's hand which lay on her tigh. "One moment you seem to be in a good mood and then in the next moment it's all gone. Are you okay? You're not sure about this summer anymore?"

"No, it's not that." Camille sighed and leaned forward to touch his cheek with her lips. "It's just the long drive, I think."

"Hmm.. " James could think of one thing that would usually ease up the mood between them. "I can think of one thing to comfort you once we get there." His wink caused Camille to laugh. "See? You already like the idea!"

"I do!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's great that you always want me. And now that we are going to be alone, you can have me anytime."

"Hey, it's not only about me having you." James sighed watching Camille smile but somehow feeling like she was not giving herself enough credit, again. "It's that I always want to please you, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Quickly kissing him once again Camille patted his thigh. "Can't wait to get some of that."

By the time they got some sleep in the house it was way past midnight. But of course neither of them regretted staying up that late.

* * *

It was only the following day yet but James and Camille woke to trouble knocking on their door. Or rather than knocking on it, nearly breaking through it.

As they sat in the kitchen sipping some coffee and eating their eggs and bacon filled breakfasts, three guys appeared from out of nowhere.

"I fucking don't care, Jett!" The blonde one yelled at a brunette apparently named Jett. The third dude quietly watched the scene from a corner while giving curious glances at Camille and James. When he realized that he didn't know the young couple, he approached the blonde boy. Trying to reach out for his arm and turning his attention to the staring Camille and James, he told him, "Kendall, Kendall we have company."

Kendall was busy shouting at Jett. Camille raised her eyebrows at James, but he only shrugged. James had already heard about Kendall, but they had never met earlier.

"The tour is cancelled because of your fucking lazy ass that you can't ever get to the venue in time! How the hell are we going to get out of this?! They gave us one last chance and you screwed it again! I'm done with you! You're not a part of this band anymore! No fucking way!" Hitting on the counter flat with his palm, Kendall yelled. His face was red from the anger, but he hadn't yet noticed James or Camille, or his other friend.

"All right. We'll see what you and your always so perfect ass are going to do without me!" Jett turned on his heels and left just as quickly as he had come.

"The bastard, the fucking idiot." Kendall turned to his one remaining friend. "Can you believe it Dak? Can you?!"

Dak nodded "no" and then motioned to the for him yet unknown people in the house.

"Oh." Kendall sighed. "Is it time for your visit already?"

"I guess so. We arrived just yesterday." James rose from the bar stool. "She's my ... friend, Camille." He said smiling down at the confused girl.

"Hi, Camille." Kendall moved closer to the kitchen island and lifted his hand across the counters and towards Camille. "I'm Kendall. And I'm sorry you guys had to witness this. I didn't even notice you here. Truth is everything is so fucked up right now that I'm afraid I may just get blind to the whole world soon. I don't know where we are headed now that one member is off."

"We can still make it." Dak said. "Uhm hi guys." He smiled briefly to Camille and then turned to James. "I'm Dak."

"Hey, I'm James."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands and then Dak turned to Kendall again. "One member off doesn't mean the end. We could do it only the two of us. It's not like he'd written a song or something. He had nothing to do with it other than playing the bass."

"Yeah you're right." Kendall dropped onto a chair. "We'll leave you guys alone soon. Just had to come back to talk to our producers and find out what to do now. I told them I'd sent the fucker away. So they're already waiting on us. We just came to drop our stuff because ... well.. we don't know what we will do tomorrow.. you know.. " He then got up again. "I'm glad I met you." Shooting a smile to Camille he said. "And James, I hope you'll enjoy being here and even if we have to stay too, you are still welcome to spend the summer in this house. It's big enough after all."

"Thank you." James said shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging. "Glad we met. It's been a while."

"Yeah. We need to catch up. But first we really gotta get going. Come on Dak." Kendall started out of the kitchen and within a minute James and Camille heard the car pulling off.

"Woah." Camille grinned at James. "You never told me this guy was such a hottie!"

"Dear lord, what are you saying?" James laughed turning around and grabbing some juice from the refrigerator.

"Just saying that Kendall is hot and cute. And his friend, what was his name, Dak? He's cute too! I'd be glad to have them around and get to know them. After all they may become some big rock stars in the future. I could tell that once I knew them." She spoke so quickly that James didn't have an opportunity to break her daydreaming. Instead he just stared at her and laughed. "What?"

"You have me, isn't it enough?" Lowering back to the stool he asked. Camille's bare thigh rubbed against his shorts.

"Well, I don't have you. We're friends with benefits, remember? You never told me I couldn't look at someone else. They might want something more than sex from me." Her smile disappeared. And so did James'.

James kissed her cheek. "I remember. Of course you can start looking for someone serious. If you want to. But then we'll have to stop."

Camille stared at him blankly. _Are you fucking kidding? _She wanted to shout at him. _I just want you. I don't need anyone else. _She thought James wouldn't say such thing if he had wanted to be that "someone serious". She only sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, James." She took a long breath. "It sounded like I wasn't happy with "having you". Of course it's enough and good. And I was kidding about Kendall. He's cute, but you're my cutie. I enjoy being with you. Doesn't matter what it is we are doing." She was certain that James would understand her covered love confession, but soon she realized she was wrong.

James didn't have anything to say from then. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her. _You just don't imagine secret love confessions into everything that comes out of her mouth. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Camille convinced James that they better start looking for jobs on the first day, mainly if Kendall was going to be stuck at the house too. She didn't want to just live there doing nothing.

So they ended up going to the beach where they knew for sure they would find something. And secretly both of them hoped they could work at the same place.

"I hope you go and find yourself something far away from me." Camille teased James after they escaped a bar where they hadn't been offered jobs.

James threw his head back in his laughter. "Who are you kidding? You love being around me!"

"But not all the time!" _What a huge lie. I'd be around you the rest of my life and would never_ _complain. _

Camille's dearest friend with benefits gave me a shake of his head signaling that he wasn't eating the bullshit she was trying to shove down his throat, and on her own too.

"Today all day you're implying that you don't want to be that much around me anymore." James said not to upset Camille again, but to finally learn that whether she was only kidding or meant her words about wanting to look for new guys and keeping a distance from him.

A heavy sigh came from Camille. "I didn't mean it like that. Okay? I just ... " She paused in walking and talking too. "I feel confused about a lot of things lately ... In face I don't at all want to be away from you, or see other guys. I want you and only you."

_It sounds like ... __No. Not again. Surely no.. _

"Okay." James continued walking. He didn't know what to think. One moment Camille said one thing, then the next moment she said the straight opposite. _How could I know when she's saying what she really wants?! I might be in love with her so much that I imagine love confessions into each sentence of hers! Fuck._

"Okay?!" Camille shouted. "Okay?!" Her desperate cries made James stop his steps. "Don't you hear what I'm saying, James?" He started to approach her. Pulling her into his arms, he looked down at her watery eyes. _Damn, why are you crying?_

She buried her face in his chest. "I want you only. Only you." She sniffed.

"Me? Only me?" Stroking her hair, James asked. _It was what you wanted. _

"Yes. All of you. I'm tired of being your friend. I nearly ran out of the room in the morning when you introduced me as your friend. I don't want to be _only _your friend." This confession James hadn't expected to happen in the middle of a crowded beach. But then, had he ever even expected a confession like this from Camille? No. No because they had been agreed to not fall for each other. He had been trying for so long to push his feelings back, and then here was Camille in his arms telling him that she wanted him not only as a friend anymore.

"It's not what we've agreed about, I know but .. " She was cut off when James pressed his lips onto hers.

"Shut up, you silly girl." He told her before taking her mouth more powerfully. "I love you so much."

They forgot about wanting to get a job and lowered to a bench.

"This really didn't take long to escalate." Camille laughed.

James kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his chest. "This must be the ocean air. It brings out the better from us."

"Can we make this work, James?" Camille looked concerned all too sudden.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Do you?"

"I do." James nodded. "We can make it then. Our agreement was more to avoid only one of us falling for the other one, you know? That way it would be way harder to get out of this relationship without getting hurt. But if we are both in love ... and we are in love with each other, I think it should work."

"I never knew you felt that way. If I had known ... "

"It's okay." James put his finger onto her lips. "None of us knew. For my part I was too stupid to believe that someone as amazing as yourself would love me. And I believe you were afraid of coming out, because you wanted to be faithful to our agreement thinking that was the thing that made me happy."

"I thought you were bringing me here to hide me and our relationship from the world. Here you could fuck me all the way you want and nobody would mind us kissing on the beach, or whatever. Because they don't know us. In fact you have brought me here to be alone with me, to show me that it was me and only me all the time that made you happy, right?"

"So damn right." James laughed. "Why do you know me so well?"

"It must be our long friendship." Camille giggled making James laugh harder. They were so lost in kissing that neither of them noticed when someone stole their sun, until the person talked.

"Hey you two there." Camille pulled away from James as she heard Kendall's lovely voice pushing through all the other noises of their surroundings. "I didn't know you guys were so close friends."

Camille softly kicked his foot. James warned with words. "Careful dude, careful. She's my girlfriend."

At the word "girlfriend" Camille couldn't help but lean forward to kiss James once again. "For almost an hour now." When they parted, James glanced at his watch and said.

Kendall grinned and nodded. "That's lovely. I felt it hanging in the air today but didn't dare ask a thing in fear of getting kicked like I just did."

"How did your meeting with the bosses go?" James was curious.

The question stiffened Kendall's facial expression. "I suppose it didn't go well then." Camille gave sound to her impression.

"After all it wasn't that bad. Not as bad as I expected. You know we're just a starting band yet, so we were going to be the warm ups for a few bigger bands on festival throughout the summer. But the fucker Jett, the one I yelled his face off in the morning, was always screwing up everything. Like he's getting drunk all the time and is always late from soundchecks and even from shows... I had to throw him out. But one of the producers is his father.. so if we don't put up with him, he'll take the support from us. And we're fucked up big time."

"Do you like making music?" Camille questioned. Kendall's eyebrows shot up at the impossible question.

"Of course, I love making music!"

"I know it's not like playing in front of big crowds on festivals, but if you want to stay with your friend without the other douche, Jett or whatever his name is, you may not even need those ass producers, none of them. You could play here on the beach. See how many people are here? There will be more by the night because there is a great club over there!" She pointed towards a building where James and her had earlier asked for job. "Their place is quite huge and there is a gigantic stage at the shore. I saw a sign they are looking for bands for the summer."

"Damn, James." Kendall stroked the hair on the back of his neck. "Your girlfriend is some smart girl. I've been living here for almost five years but never thought about that. But now that you say it, Camille, I think it's a great idea. I mean, I hate that people are telling us what to be. This way ... we may start it over. I think we have been walking on the wrong way." With one last glance at the building and at the sunbathing crowd, a smile appeared on Kendall's face. "I gotta go now. I'll let you know what went down!" He didn't just go but run away with his phone at his ear.

"Well," James rubbed his nose against Camille's. "I see you're making everyone realize what is really important in their lives."

"I'm pretty amazing." Camille laughed.

"That is what you are." James said, finally able to kiss Camille deeply again now that Kendall was gone and not watching.

So far, this summer had started off very well. James couldn't have been happier and sure he believed that his girlfriend felt the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this story is coming to an end soon.. but I already have started a new one, please check it out if you like guy on guy :) it's called "Heartbreak Boy" - Kenlos :) **

**okay, I need to WARN you! This chapter, this one below, yes this, contains VIOLENCE! DO NOT read it if you are not comfortable with it. It's not that rough stuff but still it may disturb your peace... so please.**

**thanks for sticking around. I love you, apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Ain't good, ain't good!" Camille frowned looking out the window and sawing that Jett was approaching the house. Kendall had told James and Camille to try keep Jett away from his property.

They were already a month into the summer and luckily Jett hadn't turned up only once the whole time. But now he was back. And Camille was at home alone. James was working, Kendall was out with Dak preparing for a show that they were having that night.

Usually James and Camille worked on the same day, but they had to be separated today. It was supposed to be their day off so at night they could go to Kendall's concert, but one of the workers had gotten sick and James had insisted on going in.

From what Camille knew about Jett he wasn't at all a nice guy and as much as she could see it through the window he was quite drunk. It wasn't like she was scared from him, but she didn't have a clue of how to handle the situation.

_Just don't open the door. _

When Jett came closer Camille spotted a gun pushed into the waistband of his jeans. _Oh shit. Shit. _

Last time when Jett had showed up he demanded Kendall give him the rights to some songs. During the past weeks their band had gotten signed to another label and Jett knew about it from someone.

"You can't just quit from the label!" He shouted at Kendall. James and Camille were around then too. That was Kendall's only luck so he had witnesses to just what happened.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! The band is mine! We weren't signed to your dad's label yet! We were about to get signed after the tour that we were kicked out from because of your fuck up!" Kendall shouted back at his ex band-mate.

"If you use my songs I will kill you! You can't steal what is mine!" Jett took a step forward threatening Kendall with his finger pointed straight at the blonde.

"NOTHING IS YOURS!" Kendall screamed moving backwards. He didn't want to be the one starting the fight. "You did fucking nothing! You have got no right to come here and ask me for something that has never been yours! GET OUT!"

Rather than getting out, Jett aimed his fist to Kendall's face and hit his jaw. Kendall fell back to the marble floor. James rushed to him. "Shit." He cursed when he noticed Kendall's blood drawing. Jett's ring cut Kendall's face. "Camille, call the .. " He was unable to finish his sentence because Jett pushed him off of Kendall. But anyways Camille knew to call the police.

"Stay out of this." She whispered to James once she helped him off the floor and pulled him aside.

They watched Kendall stand up and take a step back yet again. "I'm not going to hit you. Go away."

Like he was deaf to anything, Jett punched Kendall. Sharp pain ran through his ribs as he fell onto his knees. _Enough. _Before Jett came to attack him again, Kendall quickly moved and caught him off guard with a hard fist into his stomach. Then within a blink of an eye he brought Jett to the floor and tightly pushed his face into the cold marble. "You stay there asshole. Don't ever come back here!" He didn't release him until the cops arrived.

Charges were made against him, but due to his wealthy father, Jett didn't get any more punishment than having to pay a good amount of fine. And also he made sure that Kendall didn't get informed about him being free.

This was how his appearance surprised Camille. They all thought he was in jail or at least being kept from Kendall and his property.

Camille checked if the door was closed and then ran to the kitchen where she had left her phone. She dialed James but it went to voice mail. _Of course that stupid rule against phone at work! _Then she tried to call Kendall and Dak too but no answer came. They were busy rehearsing for tonight.

So she tried with James and again and left him a message. "James! James if you listen to this come back to house immediately! Jett is here ... he's ... having a gun! James now I'm scared! I can't reach Kendall. I don't know what to do." Her voice cracked when she heard the loud rumble on the door. "He is here. Oh James come back!"

She decided to pretend like she wasn't in the house and went to the back door that was opening from the hallway behind the kitchen. Arriving to the door she realized that she didn't have keys for it.

Her pulse increased with each second passing. Jett was shouting in the front door. "Open up! Kendall!"

_What to do? What to do? _While she was nervously thinking about ways of escaping, Jett broke the door in. _Oh holy hell! _"Kendall!" He yelled. Camille knew that she needed to make upstairs to the only somewhat safe place in the house. The room that she shared with James had a lock on it. _But he fucking broke the front door too! _

However, she had no other choice. She peeked from the kitchen but she didn't have sight of Jett. _What the .. _

When she was grabbed from behind she wanted to scream but her mouth was covered with his hand. She tried to not show any fear though. But she couldn't miss the dark and dangerous look in Jett's eyes. "Why why beautiful. Didn't you know that I know this house?" He pushed her hardly into the wall and with his free hand he rubbed her thigh through the fabric of her summer dress. His body was firmly keeping her from getting out. His hand wandered underneath the clothing and touched her bare skin.

"The first day I had a look at you I wanted you. And I guess this just may be my time. Apparently my reason of visit is not home, and neither is your little boyfriend."

She froze. _He wouldn't. _

But he did.

Jett's mouth pressed forcefully onto Camille's and though she tried to keep her mouth shut, Jett bit her lip roughly and when she yelped he penetrated through her lips. He smelled from heavy drinking and smoke of cigarette. _Disgusting. _Trying to pull away, Camille moved her head aside but Jett grabbed her neck. "Don't you dare kick me or wrap your pretty head around some kind of other stupid plan of an escape or I'll shoot you!"

"I let go of your mouth but don't you dare shout! Or say a word even! I'll ruin your pretty face before making a hole in your sexy body!"

She nodded. And when Jett let go of her mouth she didn't make a sound. "Good girl." He quickly spun her round and twisted her arms behind her back so he could hold her wrists together. One of his hands remained around her neck though. "Upstairs to your room! Go!"

Making herself move ever so slowly, Camille shook. _No please._ She wanted to beg. But what if she got shot? Would James still care about her after this shame? She couldn't risk getting shot even if she wasn't sure what would it be like afterwards. _What if he shoots me? _

Sooner than she hoped they were upstairs. Jett pushed her into the bed. His weight fully on Camille, making it hard for her to breathe, let alone move. "Stay put!" He ordered tearing her dress off of her and revealing her bra-less front. "God. Your boyfriend is a lucky piece of shit! I bet you let Kendall use you too, huh? That's why he lets you stay here! He never fucking let a girl be around! Not when I wanted to bring my babies here!" His mouth was hard on her body. She tried to shut it out. But she couldn't do much. His hold on her was too strong. But one thing she could do. She closed her eyes not wanting to see it.

She felt her breasts being marked, one after another. She was certain she was bleeding when she sensed something warm going down on her skin. _Oh God stay with me. _

When her panties were tugged off of her too. She started crying. "Shut up you little slut!" Jett slapped her across the face, then on her bleeding breasts. "Don't you dare move!" He warned before lifting himself to unbutton his pants. Camille dared open her eyes and spotted the gun again. She had to obey or she'd be dead in a minute. "Now, I'll take you good and nice as a little bitch like you deserves it. You're lucky that I'm in quite a good mood because of our little Kendall buddy fucking around with me. You'll get it nice rough, just the way I bet you like it." He rubbed her cheek as he spoke. Camille prayed for all that's holy that he'd not do it yet. _Just a little longer please. James.. James come on... _Jett's knee parted her legs, didn't matter how much she tried to keep them closed.

_No please. No. No. _Her silent prayers seemed to be useless. She was open and vulnerable and alone. No one was coming to her rescue.

Just when she already thought he was going to thrust into her, Jett was suddenly gone. She fast covered herself ripping the sheets from underneath her, and watched James beating her attacker. "You fucking bastard! HOW DID YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" James yelled, Camille cried. Jett was going for his gun when he somehow got away from James.

For James' luck, Jett was just as slow as he was last time with Kendall. James kicked the gun out of his hand, it slipped under the bed, and James gave Jett a final punch that knocked him out.

"Jesus!" Jumping onto the bed and pulling Camille into his arms, James dialed the police. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." Camille winced. "Just get him out. James, get him out." She buried her face in James' chest and passed out from the shock.


End file.
